


1001 Caribbean Nights

by cys



Series: Piratical Conversations [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cys/pseuds/cys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for the noose, Jack gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1001 Caribbean Nights

Notes: I couldn't resist. Also, written way before any of the sequels.

 

Hello, Jack.

Hello, Bill. Bloody 'Ell! Bill!

Surprised to see me, I take it?

I thought you were… Bill?

Aye, Jack?

Is there a reason why I seem t'be able to see right through you?

Well, that would be because I'm dead, Jack.

Bloody 'ell.

The Great Captain Jack Sparrow isn't about to faint, now is he?

Not likely, mate. I've dealt with undead pirates, why should an actual dead pirate be any different. Bill?

Aye, Jack?

How is it you came to me?

Well, I was sitting at the bottom o' the ocean and watchin' an octopus swim by when suddenly, I could breathe again. I think I figured out why they call it the crushing, black oblivion, Jack. No need to look so sad. I knew it'd happen sooner or later. Though I must admit, I had hoped it'd happen sooner. There's only so many fish'n crabs a body can count afore wanting something else to occupy the mind wi--. Jack? Jack. Jack!

What?

Turn around.

No.

Jack.

Gah! Ow! Don't DO that, Bill! Have you any idea how disconcerting it is to see your face poppin' outta the stone like that?

Should've turned around then, mate.

Ow. Ow. Ow.

You all right?

Do I bloody look alright? Even with the straw, the floor's still pretty damn hard, mate.

How many fingers am I holding up?

What?

Just trying to see if the fall addled your mind even more than usual.

Bugger off.

I would, but my new state doesn't really lend itself to that. Must say, one of the regrets I came to terms with while communing with Ol' Hobb was that we never did manage to bugger like a pair of wild minks.

Why're y'here, Bill? Why come to me?

Because, Jack Sparrow—

Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow.

\--I know the coins were all gathered and the blood repaid, but I don't know how that happened.

What d'you want to know?

Two questions, well, three, immediately spring to mind. How'd y'get off that island? What happened to Barbossa and the Pearl?

Y'said three questions, mate.

Mayhap more'n three questions, Jack, since the last is regarding my wee Will. I know he has to have been a part of it all for the curse to be lifted.

Y'wouldn't happen to have any rum, would you? No? 'Twas worth a try. 'Tis a long story, mate.

I've nothing but time, Jack.

William?

Aye, Jack?

Will y'be leavin' after I finish telling the story?

No, Jack. I just found you. You'll not be rid of me as easy as all that.

Ah. Good. Well, mate, it starts like this…

END


End file.
